


Lighten up, it's Christmas

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Special, Christmas with the Avengers, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Christmas at Avengers Tower sometimes includes getting pranked.For the first year ever, Bucky is the object of the prank, and actually isn't mad about it in any way.The Avengers are smug, Thor is confused, and Bucky is really a part of the team.





	Lighten up, it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Enjoy this little crack fluff thing I made!

Six of the seven members of the team were spread across the couches, spiked eggnog in hand as they argued over what Christmas movie to put on.

Steve wanted a classic, Natasha wanted Die Hard, Tony argued that cartoon Christmas movies were the best, Thor had no idea what was going on, Clint stated that Elf was the only good Christmas movie and Bruce sat rubbing at his temples.

They were still arguing when Bucky stepped into the room and soon everyone was either silent or giggling.

"Who did this?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, clearly not very impressed.

"Santa?" Natasha asked innocently from Clint's side.

"Very funny, Talia, who did this?" Despite Bucky looking angry, his voice was warm and he was barely concealing a smile.

He was just beyond happy that someone had been comfortable enough to tease him about his arm instead of be fearful of it.

Clint chuckled, "Well it's a bit too over the top for my tastes, but you do you Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "so no one's gonna own up to decorating my arm like a fucking Christmas tree?" Another eyebrow raise.

Tony snorted and covered his mouth to hide the laughter.

Thor looked confused. "Is this some kind of Midgardian tradition?"

"Might just turn into one, Thor." Steve snickered.

It was just too good to see Bucky standing there, red tinsel wrapped around his arm and tied at the fingers, multicolured lights weaving in between, flashing on and off.

Bucky looked around the group and slowly the team began to argue that it hadn't been them.

On the second to last possible perpetrator, Bruce placed his empty eggnog cup down, cheeks flushed. "I thought it would be funny?"

"That's my boyfriend bitches!" Tony beamed and in seconds the whole team was laughing, Bucky too as he walked over to sit down beside Steve and his grinning face.

It was always the quiet ones.

But it sure was nice to be part of the team.


End file.
